


Also Serve

by Estirose



Series: Always in Service [1]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shingo helps out in his own way. Set early on in the series, inspired by some episode 41 dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Also Serve

**Author's Note:**

> The discussion in 41 made me wonder about Shingo during his possession by Ankh.

He had fought Ankh in the beginning, of course. The first time he'd awakened with the Greeed in control of his body, he realized that he wasn't in control, Ankh was, and he'd panicked and tried to get Ankh away from himself. He hadn't known at the time he was near death, nearly dead from what had happened to him, and Ankh had won handily, squishing him mentally down in a sharp rebuke.  
   
It was one of several reasons why he let Ankh have control. Until his body recovered, until he gained strength, he couldn't fight the Greed off. Besides, as evil as Ankh was - and he doubted Ankh knew how much he was leaking his thoughts and such to him - he was doing good. And he had to admit, it was kind of interesting to listen to Ankh think and feel. He felt the excitement that Ankh had in eating human food, especially popsicles, his thoughts about Shingo's little sister, and his annoyance at times with his chosen champion.  
   
Hino Eiji was another reason why Shingo didn't fight Ankh all that much. Eiji needed Ankh, and Ankh needed Eiji, and it was better if Eiji had someone with two arms and two legs. Sure, Ankh could detatch if he needed to, and sometimes did, but Shingo preferred when Ankh stayed attached to him, because it allowed Shingo to keep an eye on Ankh and on Eiji. And no matter how vile the being was, he was humanity's best hope in his own selfish way. Shingo doubted Ankh realized this, and in a small, guarded part of himself, he rejoiced that Ankh's selfishness was saving humanity.  
   
Shingo slowly realized that it was kind of a partnership, no matter what Ankh thought. Ankh took care of Shingo's body - though Hina had to make sure Ankh ate right, but he didn't fault the Greed for enjoying sweets - and Shingo made sure he projected what Ankh needed to help Eiji. Ankh might have thought he was drawing on Shingo's memories, but Shingo made sure that Ankh knew what he needed to know, and protected himself too. And Ankh used Eiji, and Eiji used Ankh, and they saved humanity.  
   
It was why Shingo didn't fight Ankh. Sure, he sometimes worked on coming to the forefront as he regained his strength, a leg movement here, a twitch of the eye there as Ankh's control loosened, just in case an emergency came up, and he tried to influence Ankh's attitudes a little. But as a policeman, he was doing his job, even if it wasn't quite the way he expected. And while he wouldn't mind having control of his body back, he knew that it was for the best. After all, being Ankh's host meant saving the world, and Shingo could live with that.  
 


End file.
